


I've got a feeling this year's for me and you

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Holidays, M/M, romance at the end of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what Christmas would have been before the virus. But it's something, still.</p><p>Written for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a feeling this year's for me and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/gifts).



"If only we could actually share music through Rofflenet," Jack grumbled, but they knew that was a dream many years in the future, if anyone survived that long or found enough power to keep a network of that size going.

"We'll have enough for Christmas day," Eugene said, encouragingly. "No one can get tired of 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' on Christmas day."

"We should probably be more sparing with 'Fairytale of New York,'" Jack said. They had already decided to spend most of the day broadcasting, as a service to the rest of the Township. It would keep them distracted from what little they had left as well, though neither of them had mentioned that aloud. In their old world, Jack would've planned on getting Eugene something special. Now, staying alive and having each other was gift enough.

"Yeah," Eugene said. "We can play it by ear. Take Christmas greetings from people in the township, dedications and requests, that kind of thing."

Jack had nodded his agreement.

 

On Christmas morning, they started with what they'd both decided was their favorite: "Oh, Holy Night," recorded by Nat "King" Cole, and followed it up with "Father Christmas" so no one would think they were getting sappy.

Things were steady - and delightful - for most of the morning, with family wishes, secret messages, and at least one marriage request. At noon, they had a call from Janine.

"I have a request," she said, and who could argue with her? No one.

"Yes, of course, Janine, what's going on?"

"You both need to look out your window," she said. "Open it up."

This was a serious breach of protocol; it was a bitterly cold day, and everyone knew how Janine felt about wasting fuel. But Eugene pushed Jack over to the window and they opened it wide, because no one argued with Janine.

There were a lot of people outside the window. Jack wasn't even sure he could count how many, but there were at least ten runners, and Sam, and the entire dining hall crew. "Ready!" someone called. It sounded like Maxine, Jack thought.

They all started singing "Deck the Halls." It was a little out of tune, and very disorganized, but all the children were there as far as Jack could tell, and everyone was smiling, and Jack found his eyes were misting over a little. They sang "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" and "Oh Christmas Tree" and "Jingle Bells" and "Away in a Manger." And then the crowd parted a little, and that definitely was Maxine. She sang "Oh, Holy Night," in a voice that was bright, and clear, and certainly on key. "We just wanted to thank you," she said, when she'd finished. "For keeping up our spirits."

"You're - you're very welcome," Eugene said, and thank God he said something, because Jack certainly couldn't.

They all sang "Silent Night" together, and the crowd dispersed, though slowly. They went back to the console and apologized for the dead air, and put on "Rudolph" again for the kids.

Eugene reached in his pocket. "Here," he said, and pressed a packet in Jack's hand.

"I didn't get you anything," Jack protested. "We agreed--"

"I know," Eugene said. "It's not about Christmas. It's about being here together. Being alive, still. Runner Six did me a favor."

Jack opened the packet and a gold chain slid into his hand.

"I'm not sure it's real gold," Eugene said. "Runner Six thought it was, but neither of us are jewelers, so you might want to keep it out of the shower just in case."

"I'll do that," Jack said, and kissed him. "But really, having you is enough."

"Yes," Eugene said, pulling him down for a longer, deeper kiss. "More than enough."


End file.
